Without Doubts
by Dracky Shade
Summary: …you can take me and throw me away… he crashed into stonewalls in his prison with a bone crushing sound. “Stupid fucker, you have no idea of what they’re gonna do you when they get here.” rated to be safe


**Without doubts **

Sort of a "song fic" written by Dracky Shade [me… Oo

Man, I just love this song (I'm Still Here) and the movie… squeals treasure planet is one of the most exiting movies Disney ever made.

Summary: …you can take me and throw me away… he crashed into stonewalls in his prison with a bone crushing sound. "Stupid fucker, you have no idea of what _they're_ gonna do you when _they_ get here."

Disclaimer: as I always say Odasensei owns one piece, but I own all the wicked thoughts in my mind.

Little back up since I throwing you guys right into the story: Usopp is not the one you expect to get caught since he's such a coward, but now he's actually starting to act like the brave warrior of the sea he always claims to be. 'Cause no mater what, no one is aloud to make fun of his nakama when he's around, and the people stupid enough to take away one of the strawhats' from them is in so much trouble…

--

**I am a question to the world,**

Cold stone against his back, hard metal against his wrists… sweat rolling down his spine, he never been in such a bad position in his whole life all cause his bragging.

**Not an answer to be heard.**

If he only could keep his mouth shut a couple of seconds, then he never would have been in this mess anyway.

**All a moment that's held in your arms.**

Those people where talking shit about his nakama, his crew for heavens sake, making the captain sound like a coward who's hiding from the marines so he won't get caught too soon. Making Zoro and Sanji sound like an old married couple who's sexually frustrated and Nami… they made Nami, sweet Nami with her sharp head and hard fist, sound like a whore. He knew all of them would be proud to know that he stood up for them in their absent. Those disgusting people made Robin sound like an old ugly witch with way too dam much knowledge to be true and they made Chopper, the best doctor in the world, sound like a kid who just been starting school.

**And what do you think you'd ever say?  
**They made him sound like nothing, as if he where just in the crew 'cause the others pitty him. If it hade been a while ago, before Water 7, he might believed them… but never now.

**I won't listen anyway…  
**The wipe wines through the air before it tears the skin on his back apart. Someone is shouting that his friends never will come looking for someone as weak as him.

**You don't know me,  
**He knows he don't have to be strong as Luffy or Zoro, he knows that he just have to do his best with his slingshot in every battle and everyone will be happy, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy will take care of the real monsters they're fighting. He knows his nakama loves him for just what he is, and they would never dream about trying to change him (well, Nami might).

**And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
**That's why he knows it's so important not to cry, he can shout in pain just as the wipe tears his skin and body apart but he can't cry. 'Cause if he cries they won, and he can't, no, he won't give them that satisfaction.

**  
And what do you think you'd understand?  
**When they can't spot any tears on his face they increase the power behind each of the slashes, the wipe cutting in so deep they can spot bone under the bleeding flesh.

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man****…**

Strong hands take him by the shoulders and more ore less drags him into another cold hard place, throwing him inside a cell.

**  
You can take me and throw me away.**

He crashed into stonewalls in his prison with a bone crushing sound. "Stupid fucker, you have no idea of what _they're_ gonna do to you when _they_ get here."

**And how can you learn what's never shown?  
**He lied on the cold ground squeezing his eyes shot as he thought about his newest nakama, the man he barley knew yet, and how strong the cyborg might actually be… he might take down those bastard with a single super-fist-punch.

**Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
**He saw stars dancing in front of his eyes when the fist punch came. Then another, and another… he's belly was probably already turning purple. He felt a big hand take a grip around his nose and then crush it… it hurt. He probably screamed, but being used to break his nose made the pain barley notable.

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
**They purred a huge amount of itching powder one his destroyed back, together with something that could only been Tabasco, he knew that smell by heart. The pain was unbearable, he screamed until his voice died and he felt the tears burn behind his closed eyelids. He grew angry on himself for being so weak, for almost starting to cry in front of the enemy… he blinked the tears away as quick as he possibly could.

**  
And I want a moment to be real,  
**The front gates laid broken on the grass, blood covered bodies wherever you looked and seven people made their way down the road.

**Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
**A glimpse of cold steel or black shoes was all the wimpy wannabes could see before it all went black. Zoro and Sanji moving in sync with one another to make a clear patch for the rest of the crew, 'cause no matter how much of a badass Zoro was, he would never force the chicks to fight more than necessary.

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
**Usopp was in sort of a trance, he was there, but he wasn't. His body where there, being tortured by those wannabes but his mind where with his nakama, hoping that he would somehow be able to make them come straight to him if he just concentrated herd enough.

**And how can the world want me to change,  
**Zoro got a strong urge to go into that cave just behind that waterfall, granted he wouldn't even seen it if it wasn't something picking in his skull, making him turn his head to his left-hand side.

**They're the ones that stay the same.  
**Robin saw the swordsman make his way to the waterfall and quickly decided to follow, if the green haired moron found Usopp it would be a good thing if he found his way out from the cave before it got dark.

**The don't know me,  
**His lungs where about to explode by the pressure the water made to them, if they didn't take him up soon he would faint by the lack of oxygen. Just when he was about to give up hope and just die right on the spot his head where dragged up over the water and he took in air like a madman.

**'Cause I'm not here.  
**They asked him to tell them his crews' weaknesses and they would stop doing this… he spat the bitch who said it in the face, his body might be a broken and bloody mess but he was still a sniper, and his aim was as good as ever. He lost couscous shortly after.

**  
And you see the things they never see  
**Zoro and Robin saw how Usopp got his head slammed into a wall and how his body went limp after the impact. They stepped out of their hiding place at the same time as Usopps' body should have hit the ground… several hands where catching him and laid him gently on the ground.

**All you wanted, I could be  
**The wannabes where everywhere but Robin and Zoro was stronger than all of them anyway, necks where snapped by several of arms and the walls where stained red by their blood. Soon there was only two people standing, one with her arms crossed in front of her and the other with a katana in each hand.

**Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
**Zoro lifted up Usopps' limp body and motioned for Robin to lead the way, Chopper would be busy tonight.

**And I wanna tell you who I am  
**When Usopp waked up he was greeted by the cheer of the little reindeer and his captain. He where lying on his belly and he could feel the wrappings around his entire body, his pain was nowhere to be noticed and his left arm where immobilized by some sort of hard bandages he never seen before.

**Can you help me be a man?  
**The day after he was allowed to go inside the galley to dine with the rest of the crew who wanted to know everything about those mean people as Chopper said.

**They can't break me  
**Zoro where nowhere to be found during lunch and Luffy said that he was napping inside Namis' groove where he wouldn't be disturbed.

**As long as I know who I am  
**Usopp had a long talk with Robin later that evening and after that he went out on deck to find the swordsman. Zoro was standing near the figurehead looking out over the ocean while humming a soft melody.

**  
And I want a moment to be real,  
**"are you actually humming a song?"

A nod confirmed his question. He stood there in silence watching the ocean and listening to the first mates humming.

**Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
**He didn't want to be the one to break the silence that where after Zoro stopped humming but realised that the swordsman weren't about to speak unless asked.

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
**"Thanks"

**And how can the world want me to change,  
**"I'm still here"

"What?"

"The tune, I'm still here, is 'but a boy who's running away from his mother to show that he's not useless and ends up in one of the biggest adventures in history."

"Oh… why are you telling me this?"

"You must have heard it to understand, but it sort of fits you…"

**They're the ones that stay the same.  
**Usopp was sure he never been more confused in his whole life, was Zoro actually telling him that he'd done something good?

**They can't see me,  
**"Ask Franky to sing it for you, if he don't mix the melody up too much you'll get the idea…"

"Why are…"

"It takes more than just good will to defend your nakama through torture."

**But I'm still here.  
**He laid awake the whole night thinking of what Zoro told him… when the sun raised over the horizon Usopp finally felt asleep.

**They can't tell me who to be,**

When he woke up later that day (after lunch) he stayed in the dorm thinking of what his nakama means to him.

**  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
**Luffy was one of the most trusting and maybe even the most honest person in the world. Always seeking adventure and always seeing the bright side of life. It was possible that he couldn't see the dark side of the situation… he was a bit dense after all.

**And the world is still sleepin',**

Zoro… the swordsman is his biggest hero, silent, strong and always there for them when they needed him. The first mate was a brave warrior of the sea without even knowing it, sort of made him a knight.

**  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
**Nami, well Nami is and will always be Nami. He understands why the swordsman calls her sea witch all the time… her hands and climatact hurts so bad when they connects with his head when he's been upsetting her about something.

**And their words are just whispers  
**Sanji is the best cook in the world if you ask Usopp, and as the third strongest person onboard he can always be trusted… as long as a chick with big boobs doesn't show.

**And lies that I'll never believe.  
**Chopper is his favourite, always admiring, trusting his every word and looking up to him like he was some sort of hero. The furry little reindeer is an excellent doctor and a superb friend. He hopes they'll always be together.

**  
And I want a moment to be real,**

Zoro thought about how demonic Usopp actually looked the moment he spat the bitch in the face, Usopp would probably be terrified to know it.

**  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

Later Zoro told Luffy about how Usopp had refused to say a word about the crew. Luffy just grinned and said 'didn't I told ya?' both of them knew that Usopp would never give in to such wimps.

**  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

Thousand sunny where their home, and the whole crew was family… no, nakama is thicker than blood.

**  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.**

**I'm the one now,**

'**Cause I'm still here.  
**He asked Franky around dawn to sing the song Zoro told him the day before…

**I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.**

Usopp never seen Franky look so happy and understood in that moment that Franky had been just as worried as the rest of the crew. In that moment he understood that he didn't have to think of what he admired in his nakama, he just needed to love them.

I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

After Franky was finished with singing the song Usopp finally understood what Zoro meant, he had come a step on his way to reach his dream.

--

So… what do you think? Can tell you that it's a quarter to midnight when I finished this story… I believe it came out good, nakamaship is so important and I believe that Usopp is actually put aside in most of the stories just because he's the coward and liar… but I am proud over myself…

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
